Risen
by Emberseve
Summary: A year has gone by, and now it’s Dean’s time. One question remains in his head. Will he die? Or is there something to Dean that everyone has failed to notice.
1. Does Fate truly Change?

**Risen**

**Chapter 1: Does Fate truly Change?**

_Gimme a little time,_

_Leave me alone a little while,_

_Maybe it's not too late,_

_Not today, today, today, today, today..._

- Avril Lavigne, Tomorrow.

For three month's now there has been no demonic activity. None at all. There hasn't even been a bit of supernatural activity for what felt like years.

_It's gotten way too quiet for us lately._ Thought Sam, sitting at an outside café table in the middle of San Francisco. Meanwhile Dean sat across from him with a hollow looking face, watching the cars passing by.

"Soo…Dean…about that break you talking about taking…I was thinking that maybe now would be a-"

"No." Dean said immediately, interrupting Sam.

"No? But Dean we haven't even-"

"Sam. I said no. We can't afford to take a break…we just need to keep looking." Said Dean.

"Dean! We have been looking for Days! Months! And now? Nothing!" Sam whispered, looking into Dean's eyes with a blazing fire erupting in his. "…Dean. We need this break. You need this break. Admit it Dean, you need a break." Said Sam.

"No Sam! I don't need a break! Not anymore… Now can we leave? We need to get back on the road." Said Dean.

"Yeah…sure." Replied Sam.

Dean sighed, Left the table, and headed towards his precious Impala. Once Dean Got to his car he went into the driver's seat and sat there impatiently waiting for Sam to show up. He wanted to get out of here. Ever sense they had arrived here it felt like everyone had been staring at him. Like he was being watched. Now all he had was a headache. And boy did it hurt. It hurt almost as much as it hurt to be in this damn city. Just then out of nowhere the passenger 's door closed and Sam saw Dean jump as he sat down.

"Dean? You all right?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Replied Dean.

"Hey…Uh. Sam?" asked Dean.

"Yeah?" asked Sam.

"Am I forgetting about something?" asked Dean.

Sam gave Dean a confused look, and replied, "Uh…I don't think so…"

"Are you sure?" asked Dean.

"Yeah Dean, I'm positive. Why? Is something wrong?" asked Sam.

"No. I just thought there was something that I had to remember that's all." Said Dean.

"Oh…"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It took a couple hours before Sam and Dean reached the motel, and now that they where they were at the motel, Sam changed and couldn't wait to hop on the bed and get some sleep.

"Hey…Dean where you going?" asked Sam, watching Dean go back out the door.

"Oh…Uh…for a walk…" replied Dean, closing the door behind him not caring what Sam was going to say.

…_**45 minutes later…**_

Instead of taking a walk Dean decided to take the Impala. He thought about going back but he didn't like the knot in his stomach that he felt whenever he stayed put. He new that he wasn't able to sleep but he was just so tired so he put some random radio station on to keep him awake.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sam wasn't able to sleep.

Ever sense Dean left, the way that Dean had been acting bothered him.

_He didn't look so good…hmmm…. Maybe I should just take a shower…get my thoughts off of things… _Thought Sam, as he got up and went to the bathroom.

…_**15 minutes later…**_

Just as Sam was about to grab his shirt and put it on he felt a searing pain in his back. Sam yelped in pain, and sunk to the floor clutching his stomach.

_It still hurts…oh no… _Sam thought, thinking of the part of his back that had been stabbed just _exactly_ a year ago.

"DEAN!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A couple minutes later Dean decided to head back, and was now waiting for the light at the intersection light to change. After what seemed like forever the light finally changed and just as Dean stepped on the pedal he remembered what had been bothering him…

"Oh no…" Dean whispered to himself.

…_Today…Sammy almost…_

Dean never had the chance to finish his thought. Once Dean was in the middle of the intersection a truck ran the red light and crashed right into the side of the Impala. Just seconds later the impala was tipped over and had a huge dent on its right side. Meanwhile also occupying the Impala was a wounded Dean who clashed with immediate unconscious.

_And I wanna believe you,_

_When you tell me that it'll be ok,_

_Yeah I try to believe you,_

_Not today, today, today, today, today..._

_Tomorrow it may change_


	2. This all Began with an Ending

**Risen**

**Chapter 2: This all Began with an Ending.**

_To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go_

- Linkin Park, In The End.

Sam started walking down the stairs of the motel right after he got dressed. First he planned to go look for a drug store for painkillers, to get rid of the ache in his back. Then he'd go look for the nearest bar thinking that there was a good possibility that Dean was there.

Sam had just stepped out of the drug store he had been in, when he got an intense pain in the back of his head. The pain sent dizziness overwhelming his eyesight and caused him to sway a bit. Then while holding onto a handrail Sam looked up from the ground and saw someone staring at him from across the street. From the currant position he was in the person looked as though with their long dark reddish brown hair that it was a girl. Just as Sam was beginning to get a better look at her a car shot by and she was gone…and so was his dizziness. A couple minutes later Sam managed to take the medicine and walk a mile up the road where the nearest bar would be.

Sam finally reached the bar and went inside. Once inside Sam caught no sight of Dean being there. Now he was getting a little worried so he went back outside and called Dean's cell. He only got a voice mail. Ya, sure Dean missed some phone calls in the past…but when it lead to the voicemail…that just wasn't good. So Sam immediately set off back to the motel planning to try Dean's cell a couple more times on the way there.

About 20 minutes into the walk back Sam had tried to contact Dean four times…and still didn't get an answer. He was really worried now and was rushing back to the motel. Sam was jogging past a public garden and a couple of houses when he heard a voice calling out his name. Sam stopped jogging and walked towards the entrance of the garden where he thought the voice had come from. Once he reached the entrance he heard it again. But this time it came from behind him.

"Hey There… Sammy." Said the man, who had been just calling Sam's name.

"Who are you?" questioned Sam.

The Man laughed a little and then said, "…Now…I bet you would just love it if I answered that question huh?"

"Why are you here?" asked Sam.

"What am I ever gonna do with you? You have seen me so many times…on so many occasions…hmm…I would of thought that you would of known all this…then again……you've never seen my true self." Said the man, smirking.

"Look! Can I get back to you? I got to call my brother…" said Sam.

"Awww…What's the matter Sammy? Do you all ready miss Dean…Personally I always thought he got in the way…" said the man.

"Where is he?!" Sam asked in a rush.

"Rushed aren't we? Who knows…I mean that's what everyone thinks once they don't have a clue where a loved one is huh?" said the man.

As Sam walked to the left of the guy, the man walked forward and Sam saw a flash of yellow spread across the man's honey colored eyes. And almost immediately Sam's face twisted with anger.

"You!" Sam said, anger sprouting from his voice like a bullet.

"Me! Wow!" The Demon said in mock surprise.

"I want to know where Dean is now!" shouted Sam.

"Well wouldn't we all Sam…wouldn't we all." Said the Demon.

"Look why don't you get out of that man's body and disappear all ready! Before I have to exorcise you, and find Dean myself!"

"Oh…but I can't." said the Demon.

"And why not!?!" asked Sam.

"Because this is my body." said the Demon, smirking.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"What I mean is, that I would get out of this body…but I don't really want to…and you can't exorcise me well…because this is my body. Get the picture?" said the Demon.

"You were human?" Sam asked, trembling a little.

"I was…and your daddy never told you that huh? Hmm…what a shame…" said the Demon.

"W-what?" said Sam.

The Demon started laughing.

"What's this have to do with Dean?" asked Sam.

"Why Sam. It has to do with everything." "Do you know why this happened to your family? Why your mother died…and Jess. And why the many other things that have happened to you happened?" asked the Demon.

"…Why are you telling me all this now?" asked Sam, glaring at the Demon.

"Because something big is coming Sammy…something much, much bigger than all of this…and it all began with Dean's little accident…" said the Demon, pointing at the corner of a block a couple blocks away.

"What!?!" Sam exclaimed, as he turned around to see what the Demon was pointing at.

What came into view was a 67' Black Impala with a truck knotted into the side of it, crushing parts of the front and it's side.

_In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end_


	3. Phrases and Phases

**Risen**

**Chapter 3: Phrases and Phases**

_I'm walking a wire, feel likes a thousand ways I could fall  
To want is to buy, but to live is to die and you can't take it all  
When everything is said and done I won't have one thing left  
What happened to everything that I ever known_

- Ticket To Heaven, by 3 Doors Down

"Dean!" Sam shouted while running to the corner of the road where his brother's car had crashed. Nearby, following Sam was the Demon. Without Sam noticing the Demon sat on a nearby bench and watched. Once Sam got to Dean's Car he quickly smashed the all ready cracked window open and pulled Dean out of the beaten car. Almost immediately Sam rested him on the ground and checked for his pulse. It was Faint.

"Dean?" Sam whispered, while he wiped Dean's bloodied face with his sleeve, and pulled his brother onto his lap. "D-dean…" "Dean, please…wake up…" Sam said, wincing. "All right Dean…listen…you've got to get up…now." Sam said, shaking Dean's arm. "Dean? Dean…I know you can hear me!" Said Sam, shaking Dean a little harder than he wanted to.

"…Sammy? That y-you?"

"Yeah, hey we need to get you out of here…before the cops come…" said Sam.

"I'm not…s-so sure that's a…g-good idea Sam." Dean said, his voice sounding a bit cracked.

"What? But-"

"But n-nothing Sam." Dean said mustering all of the firmness he could put in his voice.

"Dean, your wanted…"said Sam.

"S-Sam…_believe _me I know that…" said Dean.

"Then why…I-I d-don't understand…" "Dean your not hurt enough to go to the hospital. Hell I could patch you up myself." Said Sam.

"…S-Sam…" Dean grunted, his eyes now getting teary.

"Dean? What is it?" asked Sam, nervously.

"S-Sam…I…I-I…" Dean said, both his voice and body shaking.

"Dean? What are you trying to say? Hey, if you can't tell me, then show me…o-or something." Said Sam.

For a couple seconds Dean sat there staring at Sam, with tears streaming down his face. Until he pulled Sam's forearm towards his shirt, waiting for Sam to unbutton it. Once Sam started unbuttoning his shirt Dean looked to his left side with even more tears pouring down his moist face. Within seconds he heard Sam gasp. Dean inhaled as he closed his eyes, wondering what Sam was going to do or even say about what he saw.

"D-Dean…I-I need to call an ambulance." Said Sam, shakily.

Dean shook his head.

"Dean no…I really need to call one!" "Your bleeding Dean! It's all over your abdomen, Chest, everywhere!" yelled Sam.

"…I know…" whispered Dean, and gave Sam a faint short smile.

"Then…W-why don't you…" Sam said, brows furrowing.

"Sam…..I-I I'm…"

"Dean… N-No…y-your not…" "Y-your not dieing Dean!" said Sam, on the verge of tears and his voice shaking.

"K-keep…telling y-your self…that S-Sammy…" Whispered Dean.

"D-Dean…please…you've got to stay here…with me…" "I need you Dean…Please." Sobbed Sam.

"No Sammy…" "You don't need me…Y-you need to get a life of your o-own Sam. This was mine. I've already d-done my part. I protected you like I promised… J-Just promise me you'll get yourself your own life…please Sam…Sammy?" Whispered Dean.

"I-I p-promise Dean. Just p-please stay with me a little longer…Dean…Please…" Sam said, still shedding tears.

"…Sorry Sam…… C-can't…" Dean whispered, starting to lose more blood.

"Dean! Please don't go…Dean……Please…" Sam said, setting Dean on the ground leaning over him and grasping his forearms. "Dean! Please! Please don't go!" Pleaded Sam, in tears. "No…" Sam whispered, seeing Dean go limp on the piece of the earth that they were on. "Dean…" Whispered Sam, as he collapsed onto his brother's broken and beaten lifeless body, sobbing.

In the background Sam could hear sirens going off in the distance…but he didn't care at all… because all he wanted was to hold onto and stay next to his brother. His older brother. The one who's taken care of him, helped him, and cared for him…the one who's always been there for him…and now the one who died for him…

"Dean…Why did you do it?" Sam said to Dean's body, not crying anymore, but grieving. "Why did you make the deal Dean?" "…Why?" Sam whispered.

"Sir? Sir?"

Sam looked up and found a red haired woman paramedic with gray eyes looking down at him with concern and with her hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, you need to get up now. We need to get him to a hospital." The woman said kindly with a smile that lit her features.

"B-But he's dead…" Sam said slowly and quietly.

"Oh…I'm sorry…well…um…we still need to get him to a hospital though…" Said the woman, understanding what had happened.

"No…" Sam said, quietly.

"Excuse me?" asked the paramedic.

"No." Sam said a little more firmly.

"Um, what's your name?" asked the paramedic now kneeling next to Sam.

"Sam." Replied Sam.

"…Sam…I realize that you um…have lost…uh-"

"My brother…" said Sam, quietly.

"Your bother… but we really need to take him to the hospital….and…just think of it this way…He's in a better place now…" the paramedic said calmly, and in a way that she hoped Sam would understand.

"No, I just want to be alone with him a little longer…" said Sam, starting to get a little irritated.

"I'm sorry Sam……but we need to get him to the hospital…." The paramedic said, motioning for the cops that were there to come and get Sam.

"Wha?" Sam said, only to be met with two pairs of hands on both sides griping him, and taking him off of Dean.

"No!" "Let go of me!" "Please I can't leave him!" screamed Sam, wrestling with the cops to let him go.

"I'm sorry sir, but they're getting him to a hospital right now…and we'll have to ask you some questions as well…" Said one of the Policemen.

"NO! Let me go with him!" cried Sam, watching as the paramedics loaded Dean's body into the ambulance.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't let you do that." Said the other Police officer gripping his right arm.

"NO! DEAN!!!"

_Soft voices lie, innocents die  
Now ain't that a shame  
And all your dreams, and all your money they don't mean a thing  
When everything is said and done, you won't have one thing left  
What happened to everything that I ever known_

_All they gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven, said to lie in the bed that  
you make  
Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything, I'm afraid it's  
a little too late…_


	4. Don’t Go, The Day After

**Risen**

**Chapter 4: Don't Go, The Day After.**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I'll try to update faster next time. Promise! I also hope everyone likes this chapter! Oh and please read the lyrics it kind of goes with the chapter. Pretty please review too! Thank you!**

**- Emberseve**

_I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make._  
- Starts With Goodbye, Carrie Underwood.

…_**The Day After…**_

After the horrible incident his brother had been in yesterday, Sam talked to the police and confirmed and answered some questions for them, that is after he calmed down… then when he was done talking to the police he spent the rest of the Day in a nearby park mourning. Now it was the day after and Sam was turning a corner into the hospital's parking lot. The minute he entered the parking lot he could tell that this was one hell of a hospital. The hospital had to be at least 9 stories tall with probably five parts to it. The hospital also had peachy tan walls with vines drooping down with them. To Sam this looked more like an apartment building with a French look to it than a hospital.

_This is the way they welcome their guests? By making them feel like their going to walk into this magnificent place, and then the second they enter the roof comes tumbling down! _Thought Sam, as he walked through the auto glass doors.

Once he was in he walked strait to the desk, "…Uh…hi…my brother should of came through here yesterday…he was in a c-car accident…" Sam said, shakily but the lady behind the desk didn't seem to notice.

"By any chance would his name be Tanner?" she asked.

"Tanner? No! His name's _Dean_! Dean Winchester! He just came in yesterday!?!?!?!" exclaimed Sam.

"…Sorry…Uh…I don't think we have a Dean Winchester here…."

"What." Sam said, getting a little ticked off. "What do you mean YOU DON'T HAVE A DEAN WINCHESTER HERE!?!?!" Sam shouted with his hands balled up in fists on the counter.

"Sir, if you don't calm down I'll have to call security."

"YOU KNOW WHAT-"

"Um, excuse me…are you all right sir?" asked another women behind the desk wearing a nurse's uniform.

"NO! I am _not_ all right!!!" "I want to find my brother!!!" shouted Sam.

"Ok. Just please don't shout…Now what did you say his name was?" the nurse asked making her way to Sam on the other side of the desk.

"Dean Winchester. He was in-"

"A car Crash?" interrupted the nurse.

"Yeah." Replied Sam.

"Okay, right this way; follow me."

After a couple seconds Sam and the nurse were through the swing like pearl white plastic doors and that's when the nurse spoke up, "If we had been informed that Dean had a brother we would of called you right away.".

"But didn't the paramedic…t-tell…never mind...sorry, continue." Sam said, lost in thought and still mad at the lady at the counter.

"Oh! You don't have to apologize! I'm just saying that after the accident the results we got of his injuries were…well…astonishing." The nurse said with what seemed like happiness and maybe even a little sorrow in her voice, which scared Sam.

"W-what do you mean?" Sam asked, as they turned a corner.

"You don't know?" asked the nurse.

"N-no." Sam said, thinking _what game are you playing at?_

"Well…uh…when Dean got here we saw A LOT of blood on him…but when we went to try to fix up his injuries we noticed…t-that…he had none." The nurse said a little nervously, while entering an elevator with Sam and pushing the button that said seven.

"What?" Sam asked, looking as if he just got electrocuted.

"Yeah! It was strange…like he'd never even been in the accident…I mean…I know I'm supposed to have all of the answers to weather he'll be better or not." "But this…this is just…weird. I mean we were rushing him inside a room…and his heart just automatically started beating again…on its own." "So I can't really say…the only thing I can tell you is that we'll have to watch over him…closely." She said, now exiting the elevator with Sam.

"Kay." Sam said, still stunned to find out absolutely _nothing_ was wrong with Dean.

"Okay, here's his room. Now I must know if he wakes up or if anything happens while he's asleep…I suspect that he has had a ruff time since the accident…also I'll be coming in to check in on him from time to time. Oh, and if you, or Dean need anything please tell me. Kay?" the nurse said, smiling.

"All right. Thank you." Replied Sam.

"Your very welcome. Oh, and uh what was your name again?" she asked, looking at Sam with intelligent deep blue eyes, with her hand out.

"Oh, uh…Sam…Winchester." Sam replied, giving her a shy smile while shaking her hand, and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Nice meeting you Sam." She said, smiling a little more than she was before.

"Likewise." "…oh…uh…I didn't catch your name." Sam said, feeling a little awkward.

"Jaye-lynn James." Jaye-lynn replied smiling, and tucking her dark auburn hair behind her ears.

"Kay." Sam said, smiling showing his pearly whites.

"Remember. Call me if anything happens." Jaye-lynn said pointing at him and the door to Dean's room.

"I'll remember, don't worry." Sam said, about to enter the room his brother was staying in.

"Good." Jaye-lynn said smiling, now walking away.

"All right" Sam whispered to himself, entering Dean's room.

The minute he stepped into Dean's room he was shocked. Dean looked so healthy that after a crash like that, it would make it seem unhealthy even to be healthy. He couldn't believe it but Jaye-lynn was right. Dean actually didn't have mark on him at all. As Sam got closer towards Dean he looked at him from the very beginning of his toes up. Once Sam reached him he pulled his shirt upwards to take a look at his chest and stomach and noticed that all there was, was peachy looking skin.

Thank god his heart's beating… thought Sam as he unconsciously touched the very spot Dean's heart was located. After this Sam started pondering in his thoughts. Maybe I've been worrying about nothing…maybe that was it, and Dean survived…b-but…..It's supposed to take place today. Why would it have been yesterday instead…………I mean it's a crossroad Demon……it should have had those hounds and… Sam thought, pacing the floor. 

"This is insane." Sam whispered to himself while resting his head in his hands.

"…S-Sam? That you man?"

"Dean!" Sam said immediately standing at Dean's bedside.

"Uh…yeah…Hey Sammy?" Dean asked feeling a little dizzy and disoriented.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Sam, a little worried.

"…P-please tell me we're not in an airplane's cockpit…c-cause the warning signal is…getting a little t-too much for me to handle…" Dean said, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Wha?" "OH! Dean that's the IV that's hooked up to you." Sam said laughing a little.

"G-great. The only thing worse than running l-low on fuel…in an a-airplane…is…I'M IN A HOSPITAL!?!?!" shouted Dean.

"I should probably go get Jaye-lynn…I'll be right back…" Sam said heading towards the door.

"SAM! DON'T-WHAT AM I EVEN DOING HERE!?!?! Sam don't leave!!!" Dean yelled out into the hallway from the bed. "SAM! Wait…Jaye-lynn? SAM!?!?!" Dean yelled even harder. Eventually Sam came back with a pretty nurse with long dark reddish-brown wavy hair, sapphire eyes, wearing a light creamy beige nurse's uniform, with seashells on it but to Dean she looked like the fourth of July with her pale but peachy skin.

"Sam what's going on…who…" "Oohh…Jaye-lynn… Huh uh…I see what's going on…" Dean said cocking an eyebrow at Sam.

"Dean!" shouted Sam his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking stern and worried looking at the same time.

"What?" asked Dean.

Sam shook his head, while Jaye-lynn checked Dean for a fever or temperature and other things.

"Hey Sam? What's your girlfriend doing?" Dean asked as he watched Jaye-lynn feel his forehead, and saw her giggle a little.

"Dean! She's a nurse! She works here!" shouted Sam.

"Oh…" Dean said, giving Jaye-lynn a fake looking smile.

"All right. Well nothing seems to be wrong, except the fact that he might of hit his head a little too hard on the steering wheel." Jaye-lynn said to Sam giving Dean a quick playful smile, which he ignored.

"All right, but when can we leave?" asked Sam.

"Oh…actually I would say soon but I can't be too sure. Anyways Doctor Fields will be up here in about an hour to speak with you and check upon Dean. I suggest you get some sleep." Jaye-lynn said, and looked at Sam when he gave her a confused look. "She's _very_ informative." Jaye-lynn whispered to Sam, and he started to laugh. And with that Jaye-lynn left the room.

"So…remind me what happened?" asked Dean.

"You were in a car crash, remember?" Sam asked, as Dean started to recall what had actually happened to him.

"…Hey…Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't I be…you know…not here…" Dean said, a little worried to how Sam would take the commit.

"I don't know……Hey Dean can I ask you a question?" asked Sam, wanting to ask him the question that's been really nagging him to ask.

"Uh…sure?" Dean said, uncomfortably.

"……W-why did you do it?"

Dean sighed, "Haven't we been through this enough?"

"Dean…please…" begged Sam.

"I told you my job in case you haven't noticed is to protect you. And that's what I did… Now get over it." Dean said a little annoyed.

"But-"

"No Sam. No buts." "I'm proud of what I did and it's done…now if it's going to happen today let it." Dean said bluntly.

"Dean…I d-don't…I can't tell you…"

"Goodbye?" asked Dean sadly.

"No!" "I-I…just want you to know…that….I-I love you." Sam said fidgeting.

"That's sweet and very touching Sam but remember what-"

"Dean…" Sam said, starting to cry.

"Sam? Aw…Sam…don't do this to me." "Hey." Dean said motioning for Sam to come sit next to him. "Sammy, come here." Dean ordered.

Once Sam was at the bed he just collapsed and everything just fell apart.

_  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
Starts with goodbye,  
The only way you try to find,  
Moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.  
__  
_


	5. Poisoned

**Risen**

**Chapter 5: Poisoned**

**I'm sorry! Because last chapter I forgot to tell all of you who reviewed the third chapter, thank you!!! I really appreciate all of them! Oh and if there's a bit confusion on some things in the story all will be explained soon, don't worry! Enjoy!**

**- Emberseve**

_The only one who took you in  
The only one who held your hand  
Defended you against the others  
Had your back on everything  
Never let you down  
You turned around betrayed your only brother  
Forgetting me, __You took things in your hands and left me out  
after we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?_

- _Judas_ by Kelly Clarkson

"Dean?" Sam asked waking up from a deep sleep.

"Hey Sam."

"…Uh…how long have I been out?" Sam asked looking outside to see a dark sky.

"A while…Oh Doctor Fields came in…Real hottie…but dude! I swear she's worse than our 7th grade history teacher! Her conversations could go on forever!" Dean said almost shouting.

"Oh…" Sam said feeling a little out of it.

"Sam? You all right?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." Sam said forcing a smile. For a second he thought he saw Dean giving him a look, and maybe even gaping his mouth a little forming a little o. But as soon as it came it went away in a flash and Sam just took it that he was seeing things.

"So what did Doctor Fields say?" asked Sam.

"Um…Nothing really. Said I'd be out in a couple of days." Dean said, while looking around the room.

"Hey Dean…I've been thinking…" Sam said nervously as he stood up and headed over towards the wall to lean on.

"Yeah…about what?"

"Well…you know…" Sam said cringing.

"Know what?" Dean asked while Sam looked at him eyes pleading and his face looking like it had a whole lot of wrinkles from Sam's tensing. "Oh…that." Dean said spitting the word 'that' out as if it burned him to just say it. "Yeah…so what have you been thinking about?"

"…you're going to hate me for this." Sam rasped his voice sounding guilty.

"What?!" Dean asked looking very confused.

Before Sam started talking he stared at Dean trying to take in the moment while he could so that the memory of what he was about to say wouldn't be the only thing kicking his ass in the back of his head. "Dean…uh-actually I-I'm gonna go…I'll be…back soon." Sam said heading for the door.

"SAM!" Dean growled while looking at Sam's back.

Sam sighed, "…Yeah?"

"I want you to explain to me what you were just saying. Now." Dean said with a solid look on his face.

"Maybe it's a good thing." Sam said unable to turn to look at his brother.

"What?"

"M-maybe it's a g-good thing." Repeated Sam.

"Sam! I still don't under-"

"Thatyourdieing." Sam said real fast, with unnoticed tears streaming down his paled face.

"Sorry I didn't hear- wait…w-w-what?" Dean gasped feeling a knot building in his throat. "Whoa, Sammy…do you-you know w-what your saying right?" Dean asked feeling way nervous than he's ever felt before.

Sam paused for a little bit and then turned to face his brother. Once he looked at Dean he nodded causing more tears to drip down his face.

"Something's wrong- I know it and Sam I want you to tell me now! I don't want any of this 'I'm glad you're dieing' crap!" Dean Yelled at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately this only made Sam sob harder. "Sam! Come on! You're acting like a girl! And it's starting to freak me out!" Dean yelled while looking at Sam shrinking onto the floor. "You know if you going to start saying things like 'this is my fault' or-"

"That's just it Dean it is my fault!" Shouted Sam, his tears lessening.

"SAM NO IT-"

"DEAN! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WEATHER YOU THINK IT'S MY FAULT OR NOT!!! I'm just telling you the truth! And if you like the truth you will have to face it sooner or later!" Sam shouted back on his feet again.

"How is your fault Sam!?!?!" Dean asked sitting up and turning to his side.

"Well if you would have left me with Jessica so much weight would have been lifted off of your shoulders and I'd probably have more of a normal life than I do now weather I'm psychic or not! Isn't that what you REALLY wanted…or did you just not want to be alone?" Sam asked, his temper starting to rise.

_I will never be like you  
I'll never do the things you do  
Selfish and lonely, what's your problem  
Letting go of you and this  
is harder than I thought but I will not be poisoned by your actions_

Dean sat there speechless, looking at Sam with his mouth cracked open.

"OH! Wait! I forgot…you want a family…Dean we have no family anymore! It's done! _You don't understand how hard this is. _Everyday until now I worried about this very day. I even did more research than I should of. Although! Do you know what's been running in the back of my head ever since we drove out of that cemetery!?! The thought that you _deserve_ to die! Yes Dean, deserve. You've made so many mistakes in your life that this has to be the most stupid one!" Sam said starting to get red and teary.

"First of all if Bobby would of caught you doing that deal dead center of that crossroad he would of killed you himself! Hell! Just about anyone who knew you would of!!! You see Dean…people care about you. You just don't accept it. All you say is 'I've got my brother to take care of' haven't you ever given the thought that I _can_ take care of myself! I spent years at Stanford without you! And you know what else Dean!?! Imagine how many people that you saved and the people that love you, how they're going to react to this! Yes Dean. It's not just Bobby and me. Many others are going to hate this too! And my final point is that you will be dieing a man full of loneliness and selfishness and also following you to hell will be that very thought." Sam said glaring at Dean then turning and heading out the door leaving Dean alone. For good.

_Forgetting me, _

_you took things in your hands and left me out  
after we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?  
I didn't know, I didn't know  
I couldn't see, I couldn't see  
Never thought you'd forget me  
Couldn't believe, couldn't believe  
How you deceived, you deceived  
I never thought you'd do that to me  
Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out  
After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?  
Down, you let me down_


	6. Decisions

**Risen**

**Chapter 6: ****Decisions**

It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

_Addicted _by Kelly Clarkson.

Is this really my fault…No…but it is…sort of…I think… And I should have been more aware. Heck, with Jake I should of taken the knife with me! I also should of have stayed with Jess… But Dean didn't have to go place a damn deal on me! I can't believe he even felt guilty when he had no idea what really happened…well…at least now he can finally think of himself and others than just me all the time…now that I left. Sam thought as he sat down on a bench in a nearby park. 

All of a sudden Sam felt a familiar pain assault his skull. It felt exactly like the last time when he exited the Drug store only this time it was way worse. Time seemed to slow and he couldn't breathe. All he heard was the thumping of his own heart. Immediately his hands rose to his head and he doubled over so much his eyes could see the sitting part of the bench. A couple seconds passed but it felt like hours and he started to thrash around on the bench and moan in pain. Besides the pain that was overwhelming him Sam was grateful that no one had been around this part of the neighborhood at the time because if someone would of seen him like this that would be one looong trip to the hospital. As the pain started to lessen Sam slowly lifted his head to look at the other end of the street when some cars passed by with their headlights looking like a haze of smeared bright paint. That's when he saw her again. The girl. Only this time her image seemed much clearer than last time. As Sam looked at her with curiosity she smiled at him. Sam couldn't help but to notice it made her whole face change. She looked so sad but now she seemed joyful. All though looking at her eyes made him wince. The small misty green orbs looked at him making him feel as though they were penetrating his soul. Before long Sam felt emptiness in the back of his mind and then he started to hear what sounded like a ton of faint whispers until there was only one.

_I remember you Sam Winchester._

"W-what? W-who are you" Sam asked speaking aloud and staring at the women in shock.

I think you know…uh oh… 

"Uh oh? W-what do you mean by that?" Sam asked, worry coloring his features.

_Tick tock…Time is up…better run Sammy…You wouldn't want to miss the dog show._

"I don't understand." Sam said, standing and looking at the girl with confusion written all over his face.

…_Why…from what I hear, you care about your elder brother Sammy…hmm…guess I was wrong…_

"He can die for all I care." Sam said anger visible in his features.

_Now you know you don't mean that…your just angry at what he did. But it's not like he did it for himself…he did it for you._

"Shut up." Hissed Sam.

_Hmm…you really aren't the same anymore are you? You did change. And now you've become more Angered. Tired. Impatient…a pain in the ass…_

"Shut up!" Sam yelled his voice echoing down the abandoned street.

_You better rethink what you're doing here Sam……you'll need your brother…sooner than you know…_

"How do you know?" Sam asked fuming and his eyes starting to water.

The girl smiled wider. _You'll see…_

In a blink of an eye the girl vanished.

_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now_

Sam sighed. _What the hell am I supposed to do now? Go find Dean? Well…I guess I could… _Sam thought as he started Walking down the street towards the hospital to see if Dean was still there.

An hour later Sam walked inside the hospital's halls towards Dean's room and found that there were a ton of police officers surrounding Dean's room.

"Hey, what happened?" Sam asked unhesitant to the nearest nurse.

Before the nurse responded he heard a voice calling his name.

"Sam!"

"Jaye-lynn? What happened!?!" Sam asked the minute she was right in front of him.

"Dean! He disappeared! We don't know where he went!" Jaye-lynn said panicked.

"…no…"

"Excuse me?" asked Jaye-lynn.

"It's…nothing…I'm going to go find him. There's a good chance we won't come back though." Sam said without looking at Jaye-lynn and starting to go back to the elevators when Jaye-lynn stopped him.

"Wait……Sam in case you guys need any help…I-I'd be more than happy to help the both of you again." Jaye-lynn said giving Sam a piece of paper with her name and cell phone number on it.

Sam kindly took the paper and said, "Thanks. I'll call you if I need help with anything….Well…I guess I'll see you later…" Sam said, feeling his cheeks start to burn up.

"Yeah…Bye." Jaye-Lynn said before giving Sam a kiss on the cheek and smiling.

"Bye." Sam said turning and heading for the elevator.

Once Sam was outside again he crossed the street and starting walking towards an ally nearby to get to another block on the other side while he tried to think of the nearest possible crossroad. Once he was in the ally he heard footsteps approaching him and he immediately turned to face the owner of them. It was the man the Demon had been possessing the other day…or rather the Demon.

"Hey there Sammy." The Demon said smiling as a tint of yellow flashed in the man's eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Now…why would you ask such a question?" the demon asked still smiling and staring at Sam with a look of pure hunger and restlessness. "Now Sam…I would think of all others you'd know what I want correct?" The Demon said still staring at Sam.

"Look…I don't know why you're here still and bothering me but I have to go find my brother…and I think you've heard plenty of times…maybe not from me…but I'm not coming with you and I'm not going to go around killing things for some Demon…now back-off!" Sam shouted starting to get impatient.

"Now Sammy lets not jump to conclusions…Oh and let's get some things cleared shall we? You may not be a killer Sammy and you _might_ not act like one…but what you carry is like this…this…_disease_. Get what I'm saying? You may not kill people but you cause death itself. You're an unlucky charm. Simple as that. Now…as for me…well you know what a Demon is right? And no I'm not talking about Demon's being some kind of horrible monster from hell. What I'm talking about is what a Demon is…you see what we are is basically nothingness that has a look to it. Now tell me…can you destroy that?"

Sam looked at him blankly.

"I thought not…it's not logical…I mean let's say you blew up the whole universe with this bomb right? And there's nothing left…well that's exactly it. There's _nothing_ left. So technically there is something left. Nothing. Now you see what you're dear brother did about a year ago to me…was…well. All he did was send me somewhere where there's _almost_ nothing…it wasn't exactly what you'd call hell. Get the picture." The Demon asked grinning at Sam.

"I still don't understand…why are you here…how did you get here? And what exactly do you mean by an unlucky charm!?!" Sam asked really annoyed.

"Ok. Well I think we all know pretty much why I'm here. And how did I get here? Simple. I slipped threw some holes. Now about the unlucky charm. You do know your brother's dead because you're here right? You do know that you killed Jake with the gun your hands held right? And you do know the reason that I killed Jess and your precious mother was because of you right? Or are you just blind?"

"Don't say that ever again." Sam growled looking at the Demon straight in the eye.

"What's the matter…you don't want to face the cold truth Sammy? You afraid that Dear old me is going to go shopping in your nightmare's later? Or are you regretting the very last thing you said to your brother. I'm telling you Sammy you'd be better without him…anyone. You'd be better coming with me…so…what do you say…me…or…whatever it is that you've got left."

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

"No…I'm not going with you." Sam said staring hard into the Demon's eyes.

The Demon smiled, "You sure about that…come on Sammy…it's Decision time."

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! And thanks for all the reviews! I'd love to hear what you guys thought of this chapter as well! Thanks!**

** - Emberseve**


End file.
